degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Milly.Luvs.Eli/Eclare: Somebody Help Me
Part 1. Clare's Living Room. Clare. "Alli! Call 911!" I screamed as Adams grabbed me by the hair. They all saw me getting hurt by him. Alli and Drew ran to the phone and called. Adam and Eli tried to help me, but he had something in his hand that made them stop dead in there tracks. I couldn't see what it was. It must have been a knife or gun. It was a knife. He held it to my throught. He clamped my mouth shut, his hands were sweaty, my cheacks were wet, and I could feel his heartbeat. "Please just let her go!" It was Adam. The blade got closer and closer. "Don't worry I'm just gonna do what I was planning for Darcy." He whispered in my ear. I bit his hand and he let go. I crawled over to Eli. Then I felt a tug on my leg. Soon, It felt wet my tights were soaked with urin. I wish it was urin, it was blood. My blood. I screamed. Then I couldn't feel anyone on my leg, I felt Adam holding me, I could see someone attacking Adams, I could hear the sirens, Alli's crying, Eli fists against Adams face. I felt faint. I saw the blurs of people's images. Then I saw nothing. 'Part 2. Hospital. Alli.' I could hear Clare. Her screams as they helped her leg. Every scream sent a shiver down my spine. So did everyone's. Clare's mom came running in smelling like acholl(forgot how to spell it). You could hear the paperazzi outside trying to talk to Clare because of her attack. I was pissed at the paperazzi what they were saying of Clare. Soon, a nurse with curly black hair came out with a sad face. "Is there a family member of Ms.Edwards?" She asked all of us. "I am her mother. What happened? Is she okay?" Mrs. Edwards was crying for her broken child. "She is fine. But, her leg may hurt often so make sure she doesn't run for two weeks." She gave Mrs. Edwards a smile and left. Mrs. Edwards smiled as she saw Clare walk out with 20 stiches in her leg. "Clare? Who was he?" I asked. Everyone looked at her. "Darcy's online stalker. Once, he came to our house and I called the police. Guess, he wanted revenge on me and Darcy." Tears filled my eyes, but I fought them off. Then a couple of paperazzi came up to Clare. "Clare! Who was this aledged Pedophile." A man screamed over a crowd. "His name is Adams. With an s." She replied. The a lady ran through the crowd in a red skirt, black undershirt, and a red button up sweater. "Clare Edwards, Was your sister a slut and that's why he cam after her!?" That's all it took. Clare hit the reporter in the face with her closed fist. Eli held her back while Clare screamed cuss words at the lady in red. Part 3. Outside The Hospital. Drew. Outside was worse than inside the hospital. Reporters and paperazzi everywhere. Looks like attempted rape is big news. then more questions were asked. "Clare! If Adams is watching this what do you have to say to him?" She stopped dead and smiled. Making everyone with her stop and look at her. she laughed a little. "Adams... F**K YOU!" Everyone was surprised. When we got in Mrs. Edwards car, she realized something. "Clare. What if he gets out he knows where you sleep. Where you-" "Mom! I'll just sleepover at Alli's or something." Her eyes stayed on the road. Soon, me and Adam got out at our stop. Leaving, poor Clare with her mom. Category:Blog posts